Safe
by Drumchik
Summary: Spoilers for 1x09 "The Beast In Me". Missing scene from the episode. Set after Jane finds out Maura is alright.


Title: Safe

Author: Drumchik

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: 1x09 – The Beast In Me

Summary: Missing scene from the episode. Set after Jane finds out Maura is alright.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

Note: I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous...yes, I am. First fic I've written for this pairing.

Beta read by the lovely Kate. If anything is wrong with it, it's my fault.

1/1

Jane flung open the door to her apartment, her eyes immediately scanning for Maura. The woman had her back to Jane, and was rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen. She turned around as Jane shut the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

In two steps Jane was beside her, and Maura felt her body being pressed up against the fridge as Jane kissed her hard. Maura moaned and wrapped her arms around Jane, holding tight as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss finally ended, Jane cupped Maura's face and just stared at her. "Do you have any idea…?" Her voice was shaky, and broke off mid-sentence. She had been scared, terrified, and now Maura stood in front of her, perfectly fine. Jane wasn't sure whether to shake her or make love to her.

"Jane…I'm fine." Maura knew that Jane didn't scare easily, and she was worried by how upset Jane appeared to be.

"Just let me…" Jane didn't finish her sentence, instead pressing her lips to Maura's again.

The kiss was deep, bruising as Jane reasserted her ownership of Maura, her possessiveness taking control of Jane's body as she pushed Maura harder against the fridge.

Maura kissed her back, and then reached down, taking Jane's hand in hers and squeezing it.

Jane squeezed back. All she wanted to do was touch Maura, prove to herself that she really was alright and unharmed. But she knew she had a job to do, to catch the bastard who had taken Maura, and so she pressed one last kiss to Maura's lips and pulled back. She did, however, keep holding the other woman's hand.

Maura could tell how worried Jane had been from her desperate kisses and she smiled at her, in the most reassuring way she knew how. "I'm okay, Jane."

"You scared me to death."

"I deduced that from the fact that you were telling the kidnapper you'd give them anything."

"I would have."

"I know."

Jane's fingers played with the collar of Maura's jacket. "I have a job to do, to find whoever took you and…"

Maura looked at her. "And what?"

"And all I want to do is touch you."

Maura smiled softly and squeezed Jane's hand again. "Okay. So let's compromise?"

"Compromise?" Jane lifted an eyebrow, not one hundred percent sure where Maura was going with this.

"I'll tell you in excruciating detail about my abduction and then you'll let us have one hour. Just one hour to be Jane and Maura. Not Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles. Just Jane and Maura."

"I…" Jane wasn't sure how she felt about this arrangement, but her need to be with Maura was overwhelming her. "Okay."

Maura looked down at their conjoined hands and squeezed Jane's a little tighter. She was not sure how Jane was going to react to her next statement. "It was Doyle. My father."

"Doyle? I'm going to…"

"Jane…"

Jane sighed. "Let me ring Frost and Korsak, let them know you're okay."

Maura watched as the detective opened her cell phone, and she nodded. "I suppose we can save the details for later. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

* * *

Jane walked into the bedroom, finding Maura relaxing on the bed, minus her heels and jacket.

"Everything okay?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and turned off her phone. She placed it on the bedside table and then kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket and removed the gun and holster.

"Belt too," Maura murmured. "Last time it dug into my stomach."

"You're lucky my pants stay up without it."

Maura lifted an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call that lucky."

Jane rolled her eyes and got onto the bed next to her. They kissed, long and slow, and Maura allowed Jane to set the pace. The detective had calmed down a lot since her arrival at the apartment, and the kisses were gentle and languid rather than the frenzied ones in the kitchen.

The detective ran her hand down Maura's body and then up again, before unzipping the dress and taking it off. Maura kept her eyes on Jane the entire time, willing herself to let the detective find comfort. But the more Jane's fingers touched her skin, and the more her lips grazed over every erogenous zone in her body, the more Maura wanted to touch Jane – and watch the strong woman writhe beneath her.

Jane once told her that nobody brought her the same pleasure that Maura could and that she supposed it was her own fault, because she never let herself open up to anyone like she did with Maura.

After that night, Maura had taken great enjoyment in bringing Jane that pleasure as many times as she could.

And now, as Jane's lips trailed over her abdomen, Maura felt a lump in her throat at the realisation that if it hadn't been Doyle who took her, if she hadn't been alright, she could have lost this.

Lost the laughter, the nights at home curled up watching TV, the walking Joe Friday, the pleasure and…

"Oh God," Maura groaned, as Jane's finger slipped a finger beneath her panties.

"I love you," Jane murmured, her hands removing the last pieces of Maura's clothes. "Do you have any idea…"

"Shh," Maura whispered, placing a finger to Jane's lips. "I know. I love you too." She kissed Jane's neck softly. "Undress for me. I want to touch you."

Jane nodded and stood up, conscious of Maura watching as she stripped off her clothes. When she came back to the bed, she let out a shudder of pleasure as their bodies touched, skin to skin.

"Maura…"

She responded with a kiss, running her fingers down Jane's back. Then she cupped Jane's butt and pressed their bodies tight together, heat meeting heat. Jane whimpered, her lips meeting Maura's again for a desperate kiss.

"I want you," Maura whispered. "More of you. All of you."

Jane pushed harder against Maura's centre, feeling the delicious wetness seeping against her own. "You've got all of me." She nuzzled Maura's neck. "I love feeling you like this against me. Just touching you and feeling you and hearing you can bring me off."

It was moments like these that Maura relished. Moments alone where they were just Maura and Jane and Jane would say things that she never said to anyone else and she rarely spoke out loud. And, truth be told, Maura echoed everything in Jane's statement, because that was what she felt with Jane, and keeping that in mind she rolled her hips and ground her body against Jane's.

"Oh god…" Jane moaned, her fingers tightening on Maura's hips. "This is…this was…god…supposed to be about you."

"Let's make it about both of us," Maura whispered back, her tongue flicking out to trace Jane's ear.

Jane could feel her body straining for the orgasm that lingered just out of her reach, but she was determined to watch Maura go first. Her right hand moved between them, caressing the nipple on Maura's right breast. She felt Maura's breath hitch and Jane kissed her again, her fingers tightening around the taut peak.

"Jane…please…"

"I know," Jane whispered, kissing neck. "Let go, Maura. Let go, cause I'm going to come with you…"

Maura arched her body underneath Jane's and whispered Jane's name in a constant chant as she felt the pleasure overtake her. Jane's hands touching her, Jane's skin on hers – it never stopped bringing her pleasure. But when Jane spoke to her, her husky voice made lower by her arousal, urging her to let go, telling her that she was going to come too, that was what made the orgasm even more intense. Through her pleasure she could feel Jane go rigid above her and heard the long, drawn-out version of "Maura" that signalled the start of her release.

Blindly, Maura reached out and found Jane's hand, squeezing it tightly as her eyes found Jane's, watching as the detective was overwhelmed by the intense orgasm. Her other hand ran down Jane's back, and Jane's head buried itself in the crook of Maura's neck as their bodies finally began to calm.

Maura loved receiving pleasure from Jane – naturally, she was a healthy woman and it was a biological need – but it was moments like these, when Jane completely surrendered to her feelings, when she was at her most vulnerable, that Maura relished. Because she knew that this only ever happened with her. That the only one who was able to see Jane like this was Maura.

"You okay?" Jane murmured, bending down to kiss Maura tenderly.

"Mhm," Maura replied, her fingers running through the brunette's unruly curls. "How about you?"

Jane smirked. "Well, I certainly feel a lot more relaxed."

Maura chuckled, and kissed Jane once more. She checked the clock beside her, then turned back to Jane and ran a hand down the woman's spine. She loved that one of Jane's many erogenous zones was her back, and she couldn't help but smile as Jane's eyes closed and a shudder ran through her.

"Just rest," Maura whispered. "Hour's not up yet."

"I don't want it to be up," Jane replied, her head resting in the crook of Maura's neck again.

"Me either." Maura kissed the top of Jane's head. "You okay now?"

Jane's head raised and she looked straight into Maura's eyes. "Better than I was. You scared me."

"I know," Maura replied. "But I'm okay. And we're okay. And we need to do our jobs. But later," she kissed Jane again. "Later we can do this all over again if you like."

Jane groaned and regretfully pulled away from Maura's body. "With you, Maura…I always like."

FINIS

/lj-cut


End file.
